


The Sweetest Thing

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	The Sweetest Thing

You wake up to the incessant ringing on your phone and you want to curse whoever this genius was, who decided to ring you on your day off. The day off that you had specifically taken off to spend lying in bed and sulking, because you couldn’t do what you really wanted. What you really wanted, was to spend the day celebrating. Celebrating your anniversary. Your anniversary with your boyfriend. Your boyfriend, Yugyeom.  _Yugyeom_. That’s when it hits you. The ring tone going off was the one you had set specifically for him. It was your boyfriend calling, wanting to facetime.

“Yugyeom!!” You scream at the phone as his face shows up on screen. “Happy Anniversary!”

“Not so loud, Y/N!” Yugyeom chuckles lightly. “You’ll wake the others up. Happy Anniversary! You took awhile to pick up. You’re not still in bed, are you?”

“You already know I am” you sigh. “You weren’t here to wake me up.”

“I know, baby” he sighs too. “I’m really sorry. I really tried to get it off, but they needed this day to travel to the next destination of the tour. I promise to make it up to you when I get back.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, love” you smile at him. “I understand. I mean, I’m obviously sad about it, but I do understand. You don’t have to be sorry. I know you tried.”

The both of you stare silently at each other for a few moments, disappointment evident in your faces. This is your first anniversary together, and you had really wanted to celebrate with him, but the tour had fallen on that month and the schedule included your special day. Yugyeom let you know that he tried everything he could to get it off, but it just really hadn’t worked out. Even though, you are a sad about it, you can’t be too upset as you knew what you had signed up for when you started dating him. Hopefully, there would be other anniversaries to come that he could spend with you.

“Are you walking somewhere?” you ask him as you notice him moving around.

“Yeah, the others are sleeping right now and I don’t want to disturb them while we’re talking.”

“It’s pretty bright there for night time” you state and he moves his face closer to the screen so it appears darker.

“Yeah, uhh… the hallway lights are really bright” he shrugs.

“Okay then.”

“So what are your plans today?” Yugyeom asks.

“My plan is to be an absolute slob today. I am going to stay in bed till midday. Get up to have lunch and veg out on the couch. I might take a shower sometime during the day. But I would most definitely be having ice cream. And tons of it.”

“I thought you might say that” Yugyeom says after laughing. “So I went ahead and planned some things for you.”

“What?” You look at him confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Consider this your present from me babe.” And the doorbell rings as soon as he says that.

“Kim Yugyeom” you look at him sternly. “What did you do?!”

“Stop looking at me like that!” Yugyeom smirks. “Just answer the damn door already. I’m freezing my ass off out here and your neighbour is starting to look at me funny.”

“Kim Yugyeom” you warn him, as your heart starts to thump faster in your chest and tears start to prick your eyes. “If this is a prank, I will kick your ass so hard, that even your hyungs would be afraid of me.”

Yugyeom laughs at that before changing the camera from selfie mode to the normal mode, to show you your red front door. You squeal in delight and jump up and down on the bed, before rushing out to open the door and jumping into Yugyeom’s arms. He catches you and engulfs you in an embrace. You cling onto him like a koala, afraid that it was a dream and that he would disappear. He walks the both of you into your apartment before closing the door with his foot.

“You’re really here?” You question, face buried in his neck.

“I am” Yugyeom replies, before pulling away slightly. “Surprise. Let me prove it to you.”

Yugyeom walks the both of you over to the kitchen counter before depositing you on top of it. He cups your face with his hands before going in for a loving kiss. Due to the occasion, and the time you both spent apart, it doesn’t take long before he moves to deepen it, leaving you breathless. You return the kiss with fervor, and the two of you eventually have to stop to take air in.

“Go and have a shower” he instructs against your lips in between kisses. “I have plans for us.”

* * *

When you walk out of the bedroom after your shower, you are in awe at the sight in front of you. Yugyeom had spent that time setting up the best blanket fort you had ever seen.

“What’s this?” You ask him excitedly.

“I thought we could have brunch and watch movies all day” Yugyeom replies shyly. “I know it’s not much, but I’m only here for a day and I-”

“It’s perfect” you interrupt him with a kiss.

Yugyeom takes your hand and brings you inside, where he had all your favourite food and snacks set up. You give him another kiss in thanks before excitedly pulling him to sit with you and dig in. You catch up with each other as you eat, before cuddling under the fort after you’ve packed all the dishes away.

As you sit there, cuddled into him, with the first movie playing in the background, you find yourself unable to look away from his face. You’re just so happy. You can’t believe Yugyeom had gone through all this trouble to spend your anniversary with you.

“Why are you watching me instead of the movie?” Yugyeom asks you with tinted cheeks.

“Because, this is literally the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me” you tell him honestly. “And I love you so much. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome Y/N” Yugyeom pecks your nose. “Happy Anniversary. I love you.”

“Happy Anniversary!” You reply back before, forgetting the movie in the background, and filling the rest of the day with kisses.


End file.
